


Not So Golden

by Callisto



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deaf Character, Gen, Muteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callisto/pseuds/Callisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>When he knew for sure that it was a twenty-four hour thing; after he’d made Bobby swear on his dad’s journal and gotten cuffed on the head and called an idiot for his pains, then and only then did Dean figure it was probably going to be one of the best days ever.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Golden

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt: 'Sam is deaf - for a day'. And for some reason I made the poor boy mute too.

When he knew for sure that it was a twenty-four hour thing; after he’d made Bobby swear on his dad’s journal and gotten cuffed on the head and called an idiot for his pains, then and only then did Dean figure it was probably going to be one of the best days _ever_.

He cranked Metallica up so loud it shook his hands through the steering wheel. And he cracked up every single time he looked across and saw Sam serenely staring out the side window. He sang as loudly and obnoxiously as he knew how, slapping the dash, the seat, even Sam’s shoulder with his palms as he did so. But the latter got him a solid thump back, so he went back to improvising rude words about Sam’s anatomy at the top of his lungs to the lyrics of ‘Lady Evil’.

At lunch Sam tried to scribble something on a piece of paper for the waitress. Dean yanked the pen out of his hands, hogged the menu, and promptly ordered his brother the same heart attack on a plate he was having because hey, what was the bitch face without the accompanying whine?

But by late afternoon the music was back to normal, and he was looking at his watch and wondering where he’d tossed the pen. Sam waggled his fingers in a clear ‘what’s wrong?’ gesture, but Dean shrugged him off. It was fucking ridiculous. He’d done without Sam’s voice for two whole years, he could cope without it for one freaking day. So he drove on and bought Sam a salad and an apple when they finally stopped for the night.

Sam’s first word ever had been _Dean_ , so when Sam shook his head, cleared his throat and said it again at one minute past midnight, Dean had no choice but to step up and surprise his brother with a one-arm hug.

“You missed me, huh?”

“Dude, you were right there.”

“I know, but you bought me salad.”

“Shut up.”

“And an apple.”

“Shut _up_. Never buying you anything ever again. Just...just no more curses on you, okay? No more correcting angry witches when they’re mid-spell.”

Sam laughed and Dean let him go.

“I promise. Now let’s go eat, man. You have the shittiest taste in salads.”

******


End file.
